Boruto eres un tonto
by Yuli-chan Yellow
Summary: Aquel tonto Boruto la había sacado de quicio, no era lo mismo decir un par de cosas a unas palabras totalmente tontas y descabelladas, Sarada era orgullosa primero que pidiera perdon antes de que ella lo hiciera o se desesperada y darle un fuerte golpe


**Vengo de nuevo a este lugar a dejarles un One-shot hace mucho subí una viñeta :3 que les gusto, de la misma pareja 7u7 y ahora se me vino esta idea con el trailer junto a la ayuda de mi poderosa almohada**

 **Recuerden: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino hubiera más capitulos del manga :v con mas cosas Cannon**

 **Bye espero que les guste**

 **Pd: Contestare sus reviews cuando pueda :3**

* * *

 **Boruto eres un tonto**

 **One-shot**

Sabía perfectamente que su compañero de equipo era un tonto, siempre escucho de su madre que aquel chico lo había heredado de su padre pero había algunas veces que escuchaba decir por los mayores que aquel rubio era más tonto o rebasaba el nivel de tontees que el hokage, supo perfectamente que por Kakashi Hatake _–el sexto Hokage–_ , el mismísimo Séptimo fue llamado el imperativo ninja cabeza hueca desafiando varios peligros pero aún pese a todo su compañero hacía más cosas estúpidas que el mismo Séptimo a su edad.

Ese día había rebasado el nivel de estupidez, no solo aquello sino que también había gritado cosas innecesarias a una gran persona que era el Séptimo, recordaba aquellas palabras de discordia cuando estaban ellos junto a su compañero Mitsuki y su sensei Konohamaru ¡Quería darle un fuerte golpe! Gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado.

– _Prefiero ser huérfano a tenerte a ti como familia –aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y recordó la misma escena_

Ese día llego a su casa, ya todos sabían la historia del Séptimo pero aún pesé a todo su estúpido hijo le tenía un mundano odio, mil veces estúpido y tonto, gritaba sin poder tranquilizarse quería descargar su furia como fuera pero en esos momentos su mamá había llegado _–Era tarde que ni cuenta se había dado por la furia que tenía–_ al ver a su madre, quiso hacer solo una cosa y era preguntarle varias cosas sobre todo sí no se podía componer a los tontos con golpes.

–Ahora ¿Qué paso con Boruto? Es el único tonto en tu equipo, ese niño nunca aprenderá pero de igual manera solo quiere la atención de Naruto –sonriendo Sakura recordaba muchas cosas

– ¡No lo tolero! Esta vez, solo esta vez quiero darle un fuerte golpe sin importar lo que sea, pienso que Boruto no merece tener un padre tan maravilloso como el Séptimo… Tsk… es más estúpido a cada rato ni quiero estar en su equipo –molesta Sarada quería romper algo rápido

–La verdad algunas veces pienso que Naruto debería solucionar todo con su hijo pero también cumplió su sueño, los de la aldea ahora lo respetan y pesé a su pasado sonríe como siempre, por todo aquello decían que era un idiota en potencia –riendo un poco Sakura explicaba muchas cosas –En el equipo siempre fue demasiado impulsivo pero una persona de gran corazón cuando se fue a entrenar ocurrieron los exámenes chunin y regreso sorprendiéndose al saber que todos éramos chunin

–Mamá sabes el Séptimo es demasiado impulsivo pero también he escuchado que dicen hasta incluso el Sexto que ha madurado con el paso del tiempo, pienso que Boruto sigue siendo aún más idiota que todos los que conozco y rebaza a los que tú conoces, aparte de todo de la misma forma yo quiero ser Hokage al ver que un Hokague hace demasiadas cosas por la aldea también quiero ser uno demasiado fuerte –seria Sarada se acomodaba su gafas explicando algunas cosas de sus pensamientos propios

–Mejor Sarada, ve y lava tus manos… Deja que solo se resuelva, me entere que tu padre es sensei de Boruto –suspirando Sakura escuchaba la puerta del baño cerrarse

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Sarada evito hablar con el idiota de su compañero y solo hablaba con Mitsuki o Konohamaru-sensei, algunas veces pasaba a ver al Séptimo o ver que misiones les encargaban a ellos y dejar el reporte e incluso ayudaba a su mamá que le pedía de favor ir a dejar algunas cosas al Séptimo sobre lo del hospital o simplemente entrenaba sola, con Chouchou o también su compañero Mitsuki.

Si bien lo pensaba su compañero Mitsuki ese día en que se iban a entrenar entre los dos comenzaron hablar de cosas al azar, primero sobre lo de aquel día haciendo enojar un poco a Sarada, otro tema que hablaron fue sobre el cumpleaños de Himawari _–La pequeña hermana de su compañero–_ y sobre aquel malvado accidente que provoco el torpe.

Hasta esos momentos que siguió hablando con su compañero de equipo y amigo, pasaron a un tema para ella un tanto complicado, ya que nadie solo dos personas que era su mamá y la mamá de Boruto sabían de su relación secreta que tenían ambos. Aquella pequeña pelea entre ambos había hecho que Boruto se sintiera un poco triste, mientras que Sarada estaba enojada _–ambos tenían formas distintas de pensar–_ y el orgullo era más fuerte en ambas partes.

–Ustedes dos deberían hablar bien las cosas, por una parte apoyo tu punto de vista y por otra parte apoyo su punto de vista pero si no hacen las paces seguirán de la misma forma, Boruto está arrepentido de aquellas palabras que le grito a su padre y lo del pastel sabes que fue un accidente –serio Mitsuki intentaba doblegar el orgullo de uno de ellos

–Hm… Aunque este arrepentido estoy completamente molesta con él, todos sabemos la historia del Séptimo y sabes perfectamente que después de lo ocurrido cuando fui a buscar respuestas fue un gran apoyo para mí, por aquello también estoy molesta con él no piensa bien las cosas –suspirando Sarada volvía con su orgullo

–Hay esta una buena razon no piensa bien las cosas pero lo impulsivo lo heredo al igual que tú, Sarada eres bastante orgullosa, aunque entiendo que le tengas un respeto al Séptimo también debes pensar algunas cosas claramente como el hecho de que Boruto solo busca la atención de su padre no del Séptimo sino de su padre

–Dime Mitsuki ¿Cuánto te pago? Me andas dando una charla motivadora y aparte sabes sobre la pelea que tuvimos, solo hay dos opciones te contó y suplico que me convencieras para hablar con él tranquilamente sin querer golpearlo o te pago para dar una charla, si me dices posiblemente no te golpeare –seria Sarada quería confirmar sus sospechas

–Me atrapaste, ¡Lo admito! Me pago para que hablara contigo y aparte si no funcionaba paso al acto de chantajear pero preferí quedarme en zona segura, solo diré esto por ultimo hizo las paces con su padre, pidió disculpas con su hermana y su mamá, ahora quiere hacerlo con la orgullosa de su novia y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes dos más por Boruto

Sarada tenía ganas de gritar al cielo, no por el enojo sino por la maldita vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos, ¡Estúpido rubio! ¡Tonto! Iba a escucharla primero antes de enviar a una paloma mensajera literalmente para decirle aquellas cosas, termino más desesperada que antes y lo tenía que encontrar para dejarle en claro varias cosas.

Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra por ningún lugar lo encontraba, ¿Dónde estaba el tonto? Primero le manda a la paloma mensajera y ahora desaparecía, odiaba aquellas cosas y furiosa camino hasta su casa, su mamá no estaba _–Trabajaba hasta tarde en el hospital aquel día–_ sin darle importancia fue hasta su cuarto.

Unos insistentes golpes en su ventana hicieron que volteara a ver ¿Quién era la molesta persona? Observo por su cortina a la persona en discordia que no quería ver en esos momentos, no hizo caso a los golpes, quería fingir demencia y no escuchar nada hasta cierto punto supo que se podía desesperar pero tuvo que abrir antes de que cometiera algo estúpido y tonto esa vez.

– ¿Qué quieres Boruto? Estoy ocupada

– ¡Eres sorda! Te estuve tocando muchas veces y no abrías la maldita ventana –enojado Boruto empezaba mal las cosas

–Si eso habías venido a decirme te puedes ir ahora, prefiero estar sola que con un Boru-tonto como tú, me puedes contagiar lo tonto

– ¡Espera! Venía a… pedir disculpas… sé que me comporte como un tonto… lo admito y hable con mi padre… pedí disculpas por el comportamiento que tuve y ahora lo hago con la orgullosa novia que tengo, bueno eso es todo –sonrojado Boruto observaba a otro lado

–Boruto eres un tonto pero ya que pediste disculpas, lo único que puedo hacer es perdonarte

–Eres una maldita orgullosa, no sé cómo tu mamá te aguanta sino te pido disculpas seguiríamos en las mismas…

–Chantajeaste a Mitsuki, así que no digas nada más Boru-tonto

Era un tonto, posiblemente más tonto que a algunos que conocía pero aún pese a las circunstancias Sarada Uchiha quería mucho a su tonto novio Boruto Uzumaki.


End file.
